A solid polymer type fuel cell using a solid polymeric electrolyte membrane having hydrogen ion permeability is known as one of fuel cells. A fuel cell of the solid polymer type fuel cell includes a pair of electrodes (an anode electrode and a cathode electrode) that sandwich the solid polymeric electrolyte membrane, and separators are disposed outside the electrodes. The fuel cell system is configured to serially connect a plurality of fuel cells.
A conventional disclosure discloses that an oxidizing gas flow path, a fuel gas flow path, and a cooling medium flow path are generated along a same first direction. More specifically, a hole for supplying oxidizing gas, a hole for supplying fuel gas, and a hole for supplying cooling medium are generated along one outer edge of the separator. A hole for discharging oxidizing gas, a hole for discharging fuel gas, and a hole for discharging cooling medium are generated along other outer edge of the separator. The cooling medium flow path is generated inside of the separator from the hole for supplying the cooling medium to the hole for discharging the cooling medium along the first direction.